1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of amusement. More particularly, it relates to such a game in which the players form strings of tiles by playing in turn. Most especially, it relates to such a game utilizing binary numbers and a computer theme.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of games is known in the art in which the players form strings of tiles. Examples of such games include dominoes and Scrabble. In these games, the strings are formed by matching the number of dots on an end tile and by forming words from the tiles, respectively. While these games continue to maintain their popularity, there is substantial interest among game players in new games that incorporate challenging and surprising elements.